The Truth Will Out
by littlemizzsmart
Summary: What if everything was different? Draco a Lord and Hermione an assassin. And then there's the big secret that links the two together!
1. Chapter 1

**ITS ANOTHER ONE FROM ME! DON'T WORRY SHE'S THE ONE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS BUT THIS IS ANOTHER ONE I WANT TO TRY. I HAVEN'T GONE FOR DRACO/HERMIONE BEFORE, SO BARE WITH ME!**

**HARRY POTTER CHANGES!** Hermione was not a member of the Golden Trio. She was not a member of the Order of The Phoenix. She is an independent assassin who works against the Dark Side. Oh and Voldemort won. Original or what?

**DISCLAIMER: SOB I DON'T OWN OKAY! SOB**

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE**

**OOO AND READ AND REVIEW**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione Granger looked out of her bedroom window on the third floor of an obscure apartment block in the middle of London. It was the 5th September 2008, and Miss Granger was 32. But there were no parents waiting in her childhood home, with cake and candles, presents and well wishes. No. All there was washing up, dinner to make and an apartment to clean. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:45pm.

"Where are they?" She muttered. She wrung her hands anxiously, hating the feeling of inevitable fear that followed the worry.

As if on que two pairs of feet pounded up the flight of stairs. A second later the front door burst open, and two voices filled the rooms.

"Mum we're home!"

"No shit shorty!"

Hermione swooped down on her son. "Nico Drake Granger don't let me ever hear that dirty language from your mouth again do you hear!" Her son had the decency to look abashed. At 15 he was the image of his father. White blond hair hung shaggily down just past his ears. Grey eyes and strong aristocratic features meant he was already a looker. Add on the fact that he was one inch shy of his 6'0 mother and he was a regular heartbreaker. Hermione's heart filled with pride as she looked at him. Her first baby. Her first responsibility. Her eyes then scanned her daughter. Younger, more impulsive. Like her. Strawberry Blonde was her hair, with the same grey eyes and the features of their father.

She ushered them to the table, laying out plates in front of them.

"Did you have a good day?" She smiled at her daughter, who was still talking non stop. Hermione wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was on other matters, like paying the bills and how she was going to do so, when something caught her attention.

"What was that darling?"

Adele Maria Granger grinned at her mother. "Well I was just saying mum that Lord Malfoy watched me duel today and he said I had real potential to become a professional!"

Hermione froze. The fork clattered to her plate. Her daughter's voice faded out. Images of a grey eyed, blond, handsome man flashed in front of her eyes. Times long past. She was distinctly aware of Nico talking. She swallowed.

"What Malfoy was it sweetheart?"

"Oh it was Lord _Draco _Malfoy mum."

Hermione's heart stopped.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Lord Draco Malfoy, elite member of Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle, and heir to one of the vastest pure-blooded fortunes in the world, sat opposite his father, brooding over a glass of fire whiskey. The illustrious Lucius Malfoy sat and observed his wayward son.

"Somehow I don't think glaring at the fire whiskey is going to whisk your problem away."

Draco glanced at his father. The man he had idolised, had strived to make proud. Well he had succeeded on that account when he became a Death Eater. His mind drifted back to earlier in the day.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"_Stop what you're doing students, we have an important visitor with us today, Lord Draco Malfoy."_

_Several bored looking expressions turned to face him, and the students lowered their training wands. Years of experience found him scanning every child's face, looking for traitors, for enemy. His eyes alighted on one student. Her face was hard, showing no expression. Grey eyes! She had grey eyes! Strawberry blonde hair, just darker than his own. She looked like him! He was aware of Mrs Kuoco leading him round, telling of him of the students attributes until they came to the girl. _

"_And this is one of our most prominent students, Adele Granger. She is by far one of the best we have ever seen."_

"_Really?" He found himself replying "Then perhaps Miss Granger would demonstrate her extraordinary talent?"_

_Mrs Kuoco motioned for another student, a boy to pair up with Adele. They bowed formally, before taking 3 steps away from each other. The boy made to cast his spell, but quick as a flash Adele had disarmed. Her aim was true, and her manner strong and obsolete. There was a polite applause from himself and the class._

"_Congratulations Miss Granger I see you have to potential to become a professional duellist one day."_

_Adele nodded "Thank you my Lord, but my ambition is to become a dancer like my mother." _(A.N. Hermione is an assassin, but she needs a cover, that and she hasn't killed someone for some time and needs to earn money some way)

_Mrs Kuoco pursed her lips. "Yes well Miss Granger we have yet to see if you have any talent in that skill whatsoever, so kindly receive any praise given to you with the grace befitting a student of St Harrows."_

_Instead of looking properly abashed, Adele raised her head, and looked Mrs Kuoco in the eye until the teacher looked away. _

"_Whatever you say, Miss."_

_He was then ushered to Mrs Kuoco's office, plied with tea and confronted with a barrage off numbers and statistics that he had no interest in. His mind drifted back to Adele Granger._

"_Tell me about Adele Granger." _

_Mrs Kuoco looked shocked to be cut off so quickly, but there was an important man that she needed to impress in front of her, so she consented to his request. _

"_Well, she has an older brother, who isn't at this school, I believe the records state he gained a scholarship to one of the boys academies. Their mother, is as you have already heard a dancer at no doubt a seedy establishment somewhere. Which would explain why there is no mention of a father."_

_She was now flicking through a file, loose bits of paper came flying out in every direction. One of them was a school photograph. He secretly pocketed it when his escort wasn't looking. _

"_Do you have an address for Miss Granger."_

_If she was surprised by this request, Mrs Kuoco did not show it. Instead she wordlessly copied the address from the file onto a scrap of paper and handed it to him._

"_Will that be all My Lord?" _

_She seemed annoyed and put out, and suddenly Draco had no time for her anymore. He stood up swiftly and walked out. _

_He had things to do._

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Draco looked at his father. He took the photograph out of his pocket and handed it to him. Lucius looked at it, a frown creasing his forehead as he did so.

"Who is this Draco?"

Draco finished his fire whiskey and looked his father in the eye.

Lucius was perplexed. The girl in the picture looked like a Malfoy, but she couldn't be. The only Malfoy female in existence was his wife Narcissa. Draco just looked at his father, and recounted what he had been told by Mrs Kuoco.

Lucius's frown deepened.

"You should pay Adele Granger's mother a visit, and persuade her to give up a few truths." Another thought came to him. "What if the mother is a mud blood?"

Draco frowned. "If she is a mud blood, and the girl is my daughter, then she cannot raise her. No Malfoy will be raised by such creatures!" He finished vehemently.

His father just smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 1! 2 SHOULD BE UP SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

**PREVOUSLY**

_Draco frowned. __"__If she is a mud blood, and the girl is my daughter, then she cannot raise her. No Malfoy will be raised by such creatures!__"__ He finished vehemently._

_His father just smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk. _

**READ AND REVIEW**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was the weekend. No school, but no fun either. Hermione's apartment was on the outskirts of the ruins of muggle London. She needed an obscure, pass-me-by location to raise her children. Where she couldn't be noticed, and no one knew her.

The doorbell rang, its sound echoing throughout the apartment. Hermione frowned, her brown eyes narrowing. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she knew Nico and Adele weren't either, if the amount of homework they had to do was anything to go by. It could only be the landlord, or the neighbours looking to borrow some milk. It rang again.

"Adele honey could you get that!" She shouted to her daughter, who was listening to some new band on the radio. She was meant to be doing her homework, but as she wasn't she could get the door and get rid of their visitor. Hermione heard Adele open the door, heard the muffle of voices, then the door closed.

"Mum! Mum!"

Hermione shut her folder with a snap. It contained all her records, and that of Nico's and Adele's. She checked them every six months, to make sure that everything was in order. It was ritual, what she had done since Nico's birth. When she was no longer number one, and she had a greater responsibility than herself. She got up off her bed and went into the lounge and stopped.

Two blond, grey eyed men stood up.

"Ms Granger."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione Granger, the mother of the girl he suspected to be his daughter. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Adele clearly did not get her looks from her mother. In Draco's opinion Hermione Granger was nothing special. Ordinary brown eyes, thick, slightly bushy hair in need of product. She was tall though, imposing. She had charisma, a certain air about her. Currently she looked like a deer caught in a surprise _lumos. _There was hardly any resemblance between her and her daughter. His father spoke for the first time.

"Take a seat Miss Granger."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hermione felt trapped. Her mind was going at a hundred miles per hour. She looked at Adele, who seemed so blissfully unaware of the rising level of tension in the room. Nico was in his room doing God knows what, but she needed to get them out.

She reached for her bag, aware of both the Malfoys watching her every move. Hermione took out some money, and handed it to Adele.

"Here's some money for you and your brother. Go out to Diagon Alley. Be careful and I'll come and find you when I'm done."

It was undoubtedly a command. To Hermione's surprise her daughter obeyed, nodding a farewell to the to men standing in front of her. She went into her brothers room, three pairs of eyes following her. Hermione walked into the kitchen, and they came too. They heard two pairs of feet, and muffled voices. She felt lighter already. With her children out of the way, she could play this her way. She set out three mugs, and set the kettle to boil. Who was going to speak first she wondered?

It was Lucius.

"It appears Miss Granger, that you have something to tell us."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Like what my Lord?"

"Like whether Adele is my daughter!"

This time it was Draco, and Hermione's heart broke inside. Of course it was true, and in all honesty she was surprised that no one had figured it out sooner. She should have expected this to happen. Hermione spun round to face them.

"Let me make this very clear to you my Lord. Adele never has, and never will be your daughter." She took a deep breath "Please leave."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Lucius and Draco were having none of it. No one in their right mind could deny the fact that Adele was a Malfoy. At the last Death Eater meeting, they had mentioned this new development to the Dark Lord, who was…interested to say the least. He had ordered them to discover the truth at any cost, and when this was done, present Adele Granger to himself, where she would be made a junior Death Eater, and become betrothed to one of the available pure-blood boys. The matter of establishing Adele's paternity was paramount, as the Lord Voldemort did not like to be kept waiting.

"Don't be stupid Ms Granger, of course Adele is a Malfoy and it would be better for yourself if you accepted this fact and handed Adele over to us straight away."

Hermione had just sat down, but upon hearing this she stood up again. She placed her hands on the table and leant forward. Brown eyes were blazing with a fire she didn't know existed.

She spoke very quietly at first, the knowledge that raising her voice at Draco and Lucius would be seen as a direct threat to members of the aristocracy, and that it would achieve nothing.

"Understand this Misters Malfoy. If you dare to do what you are implying, then know that I will fight you every step of the way, and at the end you will not be left alive if this is what you choose."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

She was firm, polite. And at that moment Draco saw a woman who was more dangerous than he had originally been led to believe. Given his father's expression it was clear that he thought the same. With one eyebrow raised, he advanced towards her slowly. This time Draco was content to sit back and play spectator. Lucius Malfoy was a master manipulator, one of his talents that gained him such prestige among the Inner Circle.

"Now you listen to me Miss Granger. You may think you are in control here, but you're not. There are a lot of powerful people that are interested in your daughter, and believe me when I say that it would be better for you if you surrendered Adele into our keeping…_permanently._"

Draco watched Hermione's face drain of blood, and go deathly white. She was shaking slightly. She wouldn't meet their eyes, and her lips were pinched thin.

"You can't!" She whispered so quietly that they could hardly hear her.

All of a sudden footsteps were heard coming towards the kitchen, the door opened…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Mum!"

Hermione looked up, and she felt like she was going to faint. Nico stood in the doorway, Adele right behind him. There was denying it now. With Nico an exact copy of his father and grandfather, they were trapped. It was one thing to have a daughter, but to have another Malfoy heir! There was no way Draco and Lucius would let them go.

She walked over to them, trying to shield Nico from the Death Eaters view.

"You're upset!" Nico touched his mothers hand, trying to reassure himself that she was okay. He pushed past Hermione and rounded on her companions.

"What the fuck have you done to my mother!"

"Language!" Hermione yelled. She strived to retain control of the situation. She needed it. Only this time Nico didn't subside. Instead he stood in front of the men he didn't know to be his relatives, hands on hips, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

However this was nothing compared to the look on Lucius' and Draco's faces. If the situation had not been what it was, then it would have been comical..

"Why are you home I sent you out with your sister?" Among her fear was a feeling of perplexity. Usually Nico jumped at the rare opportunity to go to the most famous, but also the most dangerous wizarding street in the world.

"It was shut."

"What do you mean?"

Adele jumped in. By this time both Malfoy men appeared to be forgotten by both the Granger women, but not by Nico. His eyes followed their every movement, however minute. Hermione saw them reach for their wands, and the movement was echoed. In a second, Nico had been shoved behind her, her stance one of defence.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

A split decision had been made by Lucius and Draco. It would be easier to resolve this matter on their own ground, in their own time. Fighting about it in a small flat, meant that not only did they have the disadvantage of being on their own turf, Lord Voldemort would never consent to lowering himself by consenting to entering such a muggle-esque abode.

It was time to have it their way again.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3 FOLKS!**

**WARNINGS: **LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS (SUMMARY AT BOTTOM IF U DON'T WANT TO READ THAT)

**THERE IS A MAJOR FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTOR. HERE IS WHERE HERMIONE'S PAST IS REVEALED.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Lord Voldemort would never consent to lowering himself by consenting to entering such a muggle-esque abode._

_It was time to have it their way again._

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**CHAPTER 3**

_(A.N/ there has been a bit of time jump here in order for the story to move on. To fill you in, basically Lucius and Draco have forced Hermione on pain of death for her kids to come with them. They are now in Malfoy Manor.)_

Hermione put down her carry bag and looked around the room. Actually it wasn't really a room, it was more like small house. Certainly it was larger than her apartment, but that didn't fill her with much comfort. A large king-size bed, with black and silver hangings dominated the bedroom. A hard, unforgiving wooden floor, covered with the softest of rugs lay beneath her feet. Elegant Queen Anne furniture was scattered throughout the suite. Two doors to her left led to a magnificent bathroom, in a minimalist style of black and white and a dressing room, bigger than her own bedroom back home. There were two more doors to the right of the bed. These led to separate rooms belonging to Adele and Nico. The Malfoys had correctly assumed that she might be more cooperative if she had her children close to her. Her room was one that every girl would die for, but right now the four walls represented a prison, and the flash furniture a mere sweetener, to make her give in.

She heard Adele moving about next door. She had been in a high state of euphoria ever since she arrived. For once she was in a room far greater than any of her rich classmates. Satisfied that Adele wouldn't need her attention for at least an hour, she entered Nico's room. Her son lay flat on his back in the middle of his bed, staring at the ceiling. His arms were stretched above his head in a seemingly relaxed sense, but this was far from the truth. Like her, he was as tense as a bow, and his nerves seemed stretched taught. He spoke, but he didn't look at her.

"Draco Malfoy is my father, isn't he?"

Hermione couldn't lie to her eldest child. She nodded slowly.

Nico looked at her for the first time.

"What happened"

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_Hermione looked at her watch. She was waiting for her date, a young and influential death eater called Draco Malfoy. It was their first meeting. She had contacted him as her alias, the young French, pureblooded heiress, Helene G'moire, who was looking for a pureblooded English husband, to help broaden her father's businesses. She was dressed in a cream, full length, halter-necked dress, and a well place glamour charm transformed her hair from raggedy brown strands to thick black locks. Brown eyes became green._

_She looked up as the chair opposite her was pulled away from the table.All Draco Malfoy, blond, pureblooded and arrogant sat across from her, a knowing smirk on his face. He took her hand and kissed it, murmuring endearments in French. _

"_You look stunning Mademoiselle."_

"_Monsieur Malfoy, I must confess I did not expect you to be here so quickly."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Many men I have been out to dinner with in the past have often turned up late, or not at all when they find out how much of a commitment I ask of them."_

_She lowered her eyes shyly. Step One. Make him feel important. _

"_Surely that is not so? You are a paragon of beauty my dear, as I have already told you."_

_Step Two. Blush and play the part._

"_Monsieur Malfoy, I do not want you to be under any illusions as to why you are here tonight. You see my father is gravely ill, and I find, as his only heir, there is a need to produce a male heir as soon as possible, in case the worse happens."_

_Step Three. Make your point. _

"_And sir, I would j'adore someone of standing, to be the man who gives me that son."_

_Step Four. Go for the kill._

_Draco Malfoy. Her target. Dead by the end of the year, she had been told. And this was her game. Seduce him, and kill him. It could change the world, no more Voldemort, no more war and no more oppression._

_She looked Malfoy dead in the eye, trying to gauge his reaction. But his face was impassive._

_Then he spoke._

"_There is an unfortunate problem, Mademoiselle, and as…" He looked her up and down "…delectable as you are, I am not looking for a wife."_

_To an outsider, the lady at the table looked heart broken. _

"_But do not feat my dear. If you are indeed still desperate for me, then I am between mistresses at the moment, and you would more than qualify for the position."_

_Hermione's cheeks burned red. Playing the role. She looked down, the image of a pious woman. From underneath her lashes she observed him. He looked smug, like he was so sure of everything._

_He leaned forward, hooked one finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards to look into her eyes. She felt the gentle probing of legilemency, and slammed up a mental block. A frown creased his forehead. _

_Hermione's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. His eyes followed every movement. _

"_I would be delighted to take you up on your offer Monsieur Malfoy."_

_He smirked._

_1 Year Later…_

_Hermione's back arched and she moaned with pleasure as Draco thrust rapidly in and out of her. She could feel the spiral rapidly increasing, the pressure mounting…nails raked down her lover's back as he created a terminal of what were once foreign feelings. Hermione's head turned from side to side rapidly, trying to escape, but he held her prisoner there, caught in the moment…then…the explosion, She screamed Draco's name as she fell headfirst into the abyss, with her lover following soon after. Draco collapsed on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck._

_He moved first. Rolling off her and pushing her to the corner of the bed. That was normal. No after talk, no cuddles. It was those moments when she felt the equivalent of one of the whores in the red light district. Oh to be sure Malfoy was an attentive lover, putting her pleasure above his own, but that wasn't the point. _

_Her employers were putting pressure on her. _

"_Why isn't he dead yet?" and "This is becoming too expensive, kill him and be done with it!" all filled her daily mail. But there were complications. _

_Hermione was three months pregnant. _

_She should have expected it really. After all, she may be a good assassin, but even the best ones got unlucky sometimes. She just had the bad luck to be caught on her most difficult job._

_Elsewhere in his Parisian apartment, a clock chimed 6:00 am. She felt the waves of nausea well up in her throat, but she swallowed it down._

"_Draco?"_

"_Mmmphh?"_

_She swallowed, resuming her corporate acting skills._

"_I'm returning to Normandy tomorrow."_

_Draco barely moved to acknowledge her words. _

_She took a deep breath, and dropped the bombshell._

"_And I'm not coming back."_

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"And so I left him, knowing that it was for the best."

Nico looked at her. To him, his mother seemed shattered. He had wanted to know about his father for years, but never asked, knowing that whoever he was had caused his mother great pain, and Nico did not want to remind her of that. But still he had to know.

"What about Adele?"

"When you were about one, I went back to Paris to see my financier, and he was there. Of course I had known that he had some of his fortune banked there, but I never expected to see him, much less on the same day!"

"Were you still Helene G'moire?"

"Always. Only very few people then knew me as Hermione Granger. It was still a bad time for muggleborns, but it was worse in Britain. There were killings, slave labour, mass graves. It was terrible. Anyways I walked out of the meeting and there he was. One thing led to another and for that weekend I was his. That was when I conceived Adele."

"Why didn't you stay Helene? It must have been easier as a pureblood heiress."

"This time round Draco seemed more aware of the possible consequences of our time together. He plagued me with letters and howlers. He tried to contact my lawyer, my midwife, my staff! He even tried to track down the non-existent dying father."

"What did you do?"

"I got in touch with my employers and they agreed to a Dirty Harry."

"What…?"

"Where the killing of one assassin is staged by another, thus destroying that alias completely. Using some powerful magic, Helene G'moire was stabbed to death by a vengeful ex-boyfriend at a charity ball. It was public, it even made front page of the Daily Prophet, despite everything going on in Britain."

"And then?"

"Then I returned to Normandy as Hermione Granger, had your sister, waited until the Mudblood initiation laws were released, then came to Britain as the war relocated to Europe."

"What about Malfoy?"

Hermione gave a wan smile, but didn't say anymore.

"I'm going to check on your sister. No exploring okay?"

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hermione walked to Adele's room. The door was closed, but not all the way, and the sound of voices could be heard filtering through the crack. Hesitantly she walked in, to find Draco Malfoy looking through some photo albums, with Adele by his side.

"What are you doing here?!"

Hermione's voice was incredulous, and cut through the seemingly happy family scene.

"Mum! Come and look at these photo's you look so young!"

Her attention momentarily diverted from the her blond ex, she looked in shock at her daughter.

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"Well 32 is quite ancient you know, compared to something like 21."

"Do you want to be grounded missy?"

"You can't ground me, we're not allowed to go anywhere remember, or has old age affected your memory as well?"

Hermione fumed.

"That's it, your allowance for next month is cancelled! I will not tolerate such behaviour from you!"

Draco was watching the exchange with obvious interest. Not that Hermione was paying any attention. She was firmly concentrating on her daughter, who was just about to protest when…

"You know you should apologise to your mother, such behaviour is unacceptable."

Two angry females turned to face Draco.

"If I needed your help parenting I'd ask for it, now stop trying to override my discipline!"

"Why are you getting involved you're not even my dad!"

Throwing his hands up in the air, Draco stalked out. He had not the patience to deal with one temperamental woman, let alone two. There were some things even Death Eater's drew the line at.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Summary of chapter**

Hermione, Nico and Adele are now ensconced at Malfoy Manor. Nico asks Hermione what happens and we learn that Draco Malfoy was a target of Hermione's. As her alias, Helene G'moire, she becomes his mistress, and realises, a year later, that she is pregnant with his son (Nico). She leaves him. Later on they meet again, and share a weekend of wild passion, thus resulting in Hermione becoming pregnant with Adele. Draco begins to harass Hermione as Helene, making it dangerous for her. In a planned act, using powerful magic, Helene G'moire is murdered by an ex boyfriend, thus making it safe again for Hermione to live as Hermione, not as Helene. After telling Nico this, she comes across Adele showing Draco an old photo album. When asked what she is doing, Adele is rude to her mother, told off by Hermione and Draco, who has both females turn on him for interfering.

**I'll answer all the reviews next chapter, so don't worry if you don't get a reply immediately!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEK I AM SO SORRY! EXAMS AND COURSEWORK ARE KILLERS I DO NOT RECOMMEND THEM!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!**

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE TRUTH WILL OUT!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Lucius barely glanced up from his newspaper as his son stalked in, and flopped exhaustedly into the armchair facing him. He ran a hand through his blond locks, messing up his hair. Lucius waited for three seconds before smirking and saying in an innocent voice;

"Is something vexing thee?"

Draco groaned and threw a whiskey glass at the wall, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. "Why are women so bloody temperamental?!" He moaned, leaning back and shutting his eyes. Lucius held back a laugh. After the discovery of his children, Draco clearly expected both they and their mother to fall into playing along with his happy families ideal. It was becoming clear that his erstwhile son had not expected them to do the opposite. The boy was responsive only to his mother, choosing to spend his time in his room lying listlessly on his bed or talking to the chit who gave birth to him. The girl was eager, he supposed, to form some sort of a connection to the father she had never known, however, at times the persona of a hormonal teenage girl emerged, breaking down all bridges that had been constructed.

The mother was more interesting. When he first met her, Lucius had recognised immediately that this woman was like a lioness, and would do anything to protect her children. There was a wild sort of power that intrigued him. How she had successfully managed to hide her disgusting mudblood self from the initiators, live quietly and calmly in a wizarding neighbourhood, and managed to enrol her half-blood children into what were essentially pureblood only schools was nothing sort of a miracle.

As of yet he had not mentioned the new members of the Malfoy family to the Dark Lord. A certainty of this would be the death of the mother, and the almost forced initiation of his grandchildren into the Death Eater ranks. Call him cynical, but he wasn't so eager to see his grandchildren turn into mindless killers just yet. Ms Granger seemed to be the only thing that was keeping the children with them.

"I take it there is trouble in paradise."

"That's not the half of it! Every time I try to instigate any sort of relationship with _my_ children, that bushy-haired mudblood just gets in the way! The sooner we get rid of her and the kids initiated as death eaters the better!"

There was a shocked gasp from the doorway, and Draco and Lucius whirled around to see Nico standing there. His jaw was tight, and his expression hard, but his eyes bore a glimmer of hurt. He spun round on his heel and fled back to his mother.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hermione looked up from her book as her son burst through the door. She took one look at his flustered appearance and met him halfway across the room. She caught her son in her arms, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Adele join them, placing her small hand on her brother's arm.

"Honey what's wrong" Her voice held an ire of worry. Her usually composed son was looking decidedly frazzled, and it…bothered her.

Nico looked at his mother. He had never understood why the other boys at his school saw his mother as ugly or unattractive. Her eyes were warm and full of feeling, and she actually made the effort to spend time with himself and his sister, but also allowing them an amount of freedom not known to his peers. His mind drifted back to what he had overheard in the study. A shiver ran down his spine, if his mother was killed…

He had heard of the death eaters, every time any came to his school, he was always 'sick' or just didn't turn up. He had once seen a picture of Draco Malfoy in the newspaper, and figured out almost immediately that he was his father. Since then, he had followed his father's antics almost obsessively, and realised why his mother had not told him.

He swallowed his fear convulsively, and strived to retain control. All of his instincts screamed at him to defend his mother and sister, and attack those who would harm them.

"They want to kill you, and make me and Adele death eaters."

It was said quietly, but the meaning was there. Hermione looked at her children. Their innocent was fantastical, and she couldn't have that taken from them, like it was with her.

"Go to Nico's room and stay there until I come back." Her mind set, she kissed their foreheads and shepherded them into the said room, shutting the door tight. She picked up her wand and clutched it her hand in her pocket.

She walked down the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor, the mutterings of the family portraits following her. She ignored the comments, concentrating solely on her goal.

The Library

Malfoy Manor was said to possess some of the greatest books of the wizarding age, and what she needed was a spell or potion, to break Draco's bonds as father to her children. It was rarely seen, those who did use it were vengeful wives or mistresses seeking to punish unfaithful lovers or husbands. It was believed that this led to the lack of purebloods in the wizarding world, and the extinction of so many bloodlines. It was illegal, but then again, so was her very existence.

"Ms Granger."

She spun round, wand at the ready to come face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Walk with me."

Still alert, she fell into step behind the Malfoy matriarch.

"You are troubled."

She glanced at the aristocratic blonde woman, but said nothing.

"You seek a way out of this situation."

What could she say, Narcissa was right.

"Don't."

Hermione jerked her head back and stopped in her tracks.

The Lady Malfoy turned to look at the younger woman at her side. How to say what was needed?

"I know what you are _Mademoiselle _G'moire, and your intent. I will not attempt to stop you, Merlin knows my husband and son deserve all they get, but do not break the ties that bind…it will harm more than just those who need it."

Though she gave away nothing, inside she reeled with shock. Narcissa knew.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**THERE YOU ARE MY CHICKADEES, MORE TO FOLLOW SOON!**

**REPLY TIME!**

**Megan Consoer****: ****I've been really bogged down with stuff, so the chapters are coming, albeit slowly. I'm glad you like The Truth Will Out, it's always great to have people appreciate your story.**

**Megsamadhi: ****Hermione is an interesting person. Like the books, Hermione has retained her intelligence, but more of her story will emerge TTWO develops. I think I'm going to give the reviewers a say in Hermione's character. Certainly she still has her compassion, and her love for her children rules her life. Keep reading for more though; every character is a work in development.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
